Serving Justice
by ShieldPrincess
Summary: The Hounds of Justice meets an abused and terrified little girl, and try to protect her while also serving justice to the one guy that should be protecting the young child in the first place. Will they be able to keep her safe, or will they fail miserably with them not knowing how to take care of a child?
1. The Set-Up

This is all, totally and completely, **_FICTION_**.  
I _**DO NOT**_ own anyone from the **WWE**, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment company.  
The only people I own are people you may not recognize, or familiar with.

* * *

The WWE Crowd cheers loudly in the arena and starts chanting as Daniel Bryan climbs up on the top turnbuckle, standing straight up and spreading his arms out in the air. Just as his opponent stands up from the mat, he jumps from the ropes and catches Seth Rollins in a vicious drop kick, making the crowd cheer louder, if it was even possible. The match has been going on for a total of seven minutes and 10 seconds, taking shots and kicks back and forth at each other thru out the match like it was scripted to go.

With Seth Rollins laid out on his back in the middle of the ring, Daniel Bryan quickly crawls over his body and lifts his leg up for a pin, but only got the two count. Slowly getting to his knees, he sat there for a moment to rest as he held his hand to the back of his hand, looking over at his opponent who was struggling to stand. Nodding his head repeatedly and standing to his feet while keeping his eyes on the other man, the crowd started chanting 'Yes' together to hype him up for his special kicks.

The first kick connects to his opponents chest. The second kick came shortly after the first, in the same spot. Third kick. Fourth kick. Fifth kick, connecting to Seth Rollins' shoulder roughly. Sixth kick quickly afterwards. Backing up suddenly, nodding his head along with the crowds cheers and hollers as they rooted him on, he went for the seventh kick.

Ducking just as Daniel Bryan's leg went flying in the air and barely missing the kick that was meant for the side of his head, Seth Rollins stood up behind him and pushed him roughly against the ropes. Seeing that his opponent grasped the ropes from the other side, Seth Rollins ran towards him with his fist pulled back, but it was blocked by the other guy who hit him with his own punch.

Grasping the back of his head, Daniel Bryan forced him towards the corner of the ring and pushed his face down against the turnbuckle, instantly making him stumble around and hold his face with his black leather-gloved hands. Taking advantage of the moment, he climbed up on the turnbuckle for another drop-kick, but a kick to the side of the head from Seth Rollins halted him and he fell to the outside of the ring.

Sliding to the outside before the Referee could stop him, Seth Rollins pulled the other man up from the ground and shoving him into the steel steps, a sick smirk coming across his face. Hearing the crowd boo him, he pulled the groaning man up from the floor and rolled him back in the ring, glaring at the Referee who was shouting at him to get back in the ring.

"Shut up, Ref! You don't tell me what to do!"

And with that said, Seth Rollins climbed up on to the ring apron and looked around the arena. Chuckling at all the hate he was getting, he hopped up on the turnbuckle and steadied himself so he wouldn't fall, but out of nowhere he was shoved off the turnbuckle from behind and he landed roughly on to the mat, his lower lip busting open from the impact of the fall.

Standing on the ring apron with a chair held in his hand, David James Lewis, known to the WWE Universe as DJ, glared at the fallen Seth Rollins with his light green eyes. Getting tired of Seth Rollins and his other two buddies run around, thinking they own the place, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"You're not so big and bad now, are you? Without your little friends out here and all," said DJ while stepping thru the ropes and chuckling harshly as he got a grunt from Rollins.

Raising the chair in the air above him, it quickly came down and connected with Seth Rollins' upper back, earning another loud groan from the pain. Lifting the chair once more, the chair connected with his back again. And again. And again. Not letting up, and making sure he used force with each blow of the chair. But his fun came to a stop after the eighth chair shot when the other two guys from The Shield ran out.

Dropping the chair and sliding from the ring as quickly as he could, DJ walked backwards up the ramp while watching Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns tend to their friend who was still on the mat in pain. All three guys were livid with what just occurred, none of it being scripted and if there was last minute changes, someone was going to get a talking to by three angry wrestlers, that was for sure, and they weren't going to hold back.

* * *

Walking down the halls backstage of the arena, DJ couldn't help the smirk that was written on his face or the feeling of satisfaction of using a chair on another human being. It wasn't the first time, and he was sure it wouldn't be the first time. One down, two more to go until he'd feel fully satisfied with himself.

"Did you really have to do that to Colby? You didn't say anything about beating him down with a chair."

With her hands placed on her hips, April Mendez, better known to the WWE Universe as AJ Lee, glared daggers at him with her brown eyes from behind her black rimmed glasses. All she knew was that DJ wanted to go out and shove Rollins off the turnbuckle before leaving the scene, but what unfolded was something she was not expecting at all. The chair shots were brutal, and had to close her eye's whenever she saw the chair strike the other guy she's good friends with off-screen.

"Those three guys out there thinks that they can run the show and do what they want, but form now on the tables will be turned. They'll get what is coming to them, even if I have to go against them by myself. It'll get done, trust me," explained DJ, running his long fingers thru his short dirty-blonde hair and chuckling out darkly.

"It's scripted, DJ. They're suppose to be doing what they're doing," stated April, crossing her arms over her chest and squinting her eyes at him.

"AJ, it's the WWE. Anything goes as long as it's not life threatening or anything along those lines. And like I said, I'm putting down each hound, and I will be on top like it's suppose to be," spat DJ, his olive green eyes flickering around the halls.

"Wow. You're still upset that you and Jon signed with FCW at the same time, and he got to go on to the main roster with the other two while you got put on the sideline, aren't you?" accused April, raising her dark eyebrows at him in question.

"I have just as much talent as those three put together. It was complete bullshit. Now that I'm on the main roster, they'll each go down one by-"

"The movie is over."

At the small and delicate voice that interrupted their conversation, they turned their attention in the direction the voice came from and their eye's landed on the short, skinny, and pale little girl. The child stood by the door of the locker room, a brown stuffed teddy-bear clung tightly to her chest.

Six-year-old Annabelle Marie was the daughter of DJ, and ever since her mother died not even a year ago, she's been on the road with him only because she had no one else to stay with. With her strawberry-blonde hair that hung just below her bony shoulders, her dull and tired blue eyes, a round face and a small button-like nose, she was the spitting image of her mother, and that's one of the things DJ hates the most.

While DJ attended business down in the ring, the young girl was left for April to look after until he was finished with what needed to be done. With not having much to do backstage at the arena with a young child, she let Annabelle watch Tangled on her laptop to keep her attention away from what was happening on the television screen.

"Good. We're leaving anyway. Come," said DJ, in a not so friendly way and he didn't miss the glare April sent his way, but he ignored it just like he's done many times before.

With April being really close friends with his late fiancé, DJ had no other choice than to make amends with the girl he really couldn't stand. The two woman have been close since they met backstage at one of the wrestling events he was in, and they were inseparable. And from the first day Annabelle came into the world, April has always helped out any way she could with the tiny baby. She was like a second mother, if not an older sister, and sometimes she hated seeing the child leave with her father.

"Can you paint my nails next time, April?" asked Annabelle, barely above a whisper, but loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Of course. Anything for you, Anna," answered April, a grin spreading across her face and her eye's brightening up with love for the child.

"We'll even go shopping like you wanted to awhile back."

"Really?" asked Annabelle, her blue eye's slightly wide at the mention of shopping, which is something she always wanted to do.

"Totally," replied April, bending down to her level and sending her a small genuine smile. "Now, you be good for your daddy. I love you, baby girl," stated April, grasping the child's tiny hands and pulling her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go.

"Love you, too, April. To Heaven and back."

Just as they pulled apart, DJ grabbed his daughter's shoulder and pushed her a little to make her start walking. Sending a nod April's way, he walked down the hall beside the young girl, a tight grasp still on her shoulder so she'd keep up with him. And turning the corner at the end of the hall, they disappeared from April's sight and the worry she had for that child suddenly hit her, as it always did.

* * *

Just as the trio got backstage, they finally let the anger out that they was holding in and didn't hold back. Especially Colby Lopez, who kicked a trashcan over and grabbing a chair that was leaned up against the wall, taking out his anger by smashing the turned over trashcan with the chair just like his body was minutes earlier.

Pacing back and forth, Jonathan Good balled up his fists and glared daggers at the floor while Joe Anoa'i crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, not letting his anger out completely. Unlike Jon and Colby, Joe went over things first before taking action, and at that moment, it was very hard to do with what just happened before their eyes.

"What the fuck was that out there? What did we ever do to that asshole?" asked Colby, abandoning the trashcan and tossing the chair in the floor, the contact with the chair and floor echoing loudly in the backstage area. "He had no business getting involved in my match. He had no right to take a fucking chair, and try to beat the life out me."

"It seems like someone wants to play games with The Hounds of Justice, boy. He signed his death-wish, and he will get what he deserves," stated Joe in his deep Samoan voice, uncrossing his arms and pushing his medium-length black hair out of his face.

"Oh yeah," Colby chuckled out, licking his dry lips and tasting the blood from his busted lip. "I want first shot at him for what he done to me out there. I want to see him bleed just like he made me bleed. I want him to suffer."

"Oh, he will suffer alright. We'll be sending a message to everyone else who thinks of jumping us. He got away this time, but he won't be so lucky next time," replied Joe, fixing his black vest.

"He wants our attention, and he has it now. Oh, boy," Colby took off his black leather gloves and laughed sarcastically. "This is going to be fun. It'll be like cat and mouse. He can run and hide, but in the end we will have him right where we want him," Colby said while nodding his head at his own words.

"Remember, boys. WWE is like free range. If he wants to play games like that, we'll go along with it, but on our terms. Our time. He won't even see us coming, and believe me," said Jon, turning his head to the side and growling out, "He'll wish that he didn't cross us after we're finished with him."

* * *

I know, I know. It wasn't the BEST, but sometimes you have to post something and make a fool of yourself instead of not trying at least and not knowing the aftermath.  
_**Favorite**_. _**Comment**_. _**Review**_. Throw your thoughts and ideas at me. Criticize me if it's needed, but don't be _**TOO**_ harsh; my little Shield fan-girl heart can't take too much hate. Lol!


	2. Chapter 2

This is all, totally and completely, **_FICTION_**.   
I _**DO NOT**_ own anyone from the **WWE**, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment company.  
The only people I own are people you may not recognize, or familiar with.

* * *

Walking down the hallway with her coloring book held to her chest and the straps of her book-bag that was covered in different colored peace signs was hung over her shoulders, Annabelle kept her blue eye's on the floor as she made her way down the halls of the arena to find April. Her eye's were bloodshot and sore from crying, and the cut just above her right eyebrow still stung in pain, but she ignored it the best she could.

Turning the corner to another hallway, Annabelle stopped suddenly at the familiar voices she heard and she finally looked up to notice the three men dressed in black that her father warned her to stay away from. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she wasn't going to disobey him.

"Anna, what are you doing wandering around back here by yourself?"

Quickly turning around at the female voice, Annabelle ran to April who stood behind her in confusion and threw her arms around the woman's waist, her coloring book held tightly in her small left hand. Feeling April's fingers run thru her hair, and rub her back with her other hand, the little girl instantly felt at ease and loved.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Where's your father?" asked April, pulling away and kneeling down in front of Annabelle in concern, her brown eye's going straight to the nasty cut above the girl's eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I-I got in trouble, a-and I f-fell," Annabelle stuttered out, turning her attention to the floor, not wanting to talk about what happened earlier that morning when her father took his belt off and she ran from him.

"Got in trouble? What did you do, Annabelle?" asked April softly, lifting the girl's chin so she could see her face more. "You can talk to me."

Biting her lower lip gently as her eye's looked everywhere but at April, Annabelle really wanted to tell her everything that happened, but knew it'd cause a fight between the two grown ups. That's the last thing she wanted because she knew her father would take it out on her for not keeping quiet when he told her to, and she didn't want that.

Just as April went to speak up again, the three men she was looking for turned the corner and stopped when seeing her and Annabelle. April stood up, and at the sight of them again, Annabelle moved closer beside April, her small hand grasping hers tightly and fear suddenly in her blue eyes.

"I was just looking for you all, but got sidetracked," stated April, looking down at the small child before turning her attention to the three men she was friend's with. "I saw what DJ did, and wanted to see how Colby was."

Looking at Colby who stood on the left side of Jon, April noticed the split lip he got when he fell and cringed at how ugly it looked. Getting bumps and cuts was nothing new for the wrestlers, but what was new to Colby was that this happened on purpose and for a reason.

"It still hurts like a bitch, but it'll heal up," replied Colby, running his tongue slightly over his cut and winching in obvious pain.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you. I knew he was going to interfere in your match, but I didn't know he was going to do what he ended up doing," confessed April, a frown appearing on her face as she apologized for something someone else did.

"Wait. You knew he had something planned?" asked Jon suddenly, cocking his head to the side and anger coming across his face.

"Yes, but like I said. I didn't know he was going to do all that. He was just suppose to push Colby off the turnbuckle and leave," explained April, her brown eye's held sadness and regret in them. "I'm sorry, Colby. I should have told you all what he had planned, but I wasn't thinking it'd be this bad."

"Listen, you don't need to be sorry for something that asshole did. He'll pay for it in the end, and he'll wish he never messed with us in the first place," stated Colby in slight anger.

"Next time he says anything about us, let us know and we'll take care of it before he even has a chance to do anything," Joe spoke up.

While the two guys were talking to April, Jon couldn't help but to notice the small child that stood close to the woman who looked completely scared for some reason. Tilting his head down, he watched her like a hawk from beneath his eyelashes and something instantly clicked on who she was. Isabel's daughter. Not that he was friend's with her or knew her on a personal level, but this girl was a spitting image of her mother and he was certain he was right about it. Then another thing clicked right after thinking that. DJ was her father. No question about it.

"We've got to go over things for tonight. We'll see you around," said Jon, taking his attention off the frightened girl to look at April.

"Again, I'm sorry I didn't say anything to begin with. You guys be careful, please."

"Oh, he is the one who should be careful," Colby growled out, but at hearing a small whimper, his attention went to young Annabelle who hid behind April.

"Let's head out," said Joe, walking past the two girls with Jon, sneaking a peek at the child before he continued walking.

"Good luck tonight," said April, watching as the three guys walked down the hall, looking back every now and again before they went vanished around the corner.

"April," Annabelle spoke up, her voice small and a little shaky. "Can y-you paint my nails?"

Looking down at the little girl she cared so much about, April smiled a genuine smile and nodded her head quickly, squeezing her hand. If it meant keeping an eye on her and trying to open her up about what happened with her father, she'd do anything the girl wanted to do, and she was so determined.

* * *

"What the hell made you do that to Colby, dude? You know him and his friends won't stop until they make sure you pay severely, right?"

Coming to a stop from doing push-ups and looking up, DJ rolled his eyes when he noticed Phil Brooks, famously known for his name CM Punk in the WWE, standing there with his tattooed arms crossed over his chest and a shit-eating smirk across his face at knowing whats in store for DJ real soon.

"I want them to bring all they got because in the end," DJ started, standing up from the ground and stretching his right arm out over his chest. "They'll all be put down, one by one. I want to show everyone that I got what it takes to be in this business, and I can take on all three of those guys by myself."

"You do know that you started a war that you won't win? Those three guys are in this business because they got potential, individually. Together? They're almost unstoppable. You won't survive them," explained Phil, shrugging his shoulders and chuckling.

"It's people like you that pushes me to be better each day. People like you that makes me prove you all wrong. People like you that, when it's all said and done, I'll be above you," DJ smirked at Phil while stretching his left arm out.

"Good luck because you're going to need it with The Hounds of Justice always watching you now," Phil patted DJ's shoulder while passing him and shaking his head.

"Luck is only for losers."

Stopping and turning to DJ, Phil laughed out while nodding in agreement as he said, "Of course it is, that's why I wished you luck," before turning around and continued walking, still laughing.

"He's right, you know?"

At the sound of Daniel Bryan's voice from behind, DJ ignored what he said and continued stretching his body out before his match against Alberto Del Rio. The two were pretty good friends outside of the ring, and he knew The Shield may be looking on so if they showed up out there during their match, DJ would have back-up if he needed it. Not like he would, but just in case.

"You gotta let the shit go about them being called up to the main roster before you. Be lucky you even made it to the main roster because not many get the chance, and the ones that do usually get placed on the mid-cards and not used as much."

"Why are you even talking to me? I could care less what you say, so please, don't waste your breath," DJ spat out coldly, his back still turned on Daniel Bryan.

"You put a huge target on your back for three of the toughest and baddest guys in the business at the moment, aside from Brock. I'd watch yourself if I were you," warned Bryan from his spot leaning back up against the wall, watching DJ.

"Guess what. You're not me. I know what I'm doing, and if you're smart, you'd stay out of my business and walk away now before you really piss me off," growled DJ, turning around and glaring at the other man.

Pushing off the wall and raising his hands in surrender, Daniel Bryan chuckled out then made his way past DJ and in the same direction Phil went in. He, just like Phil and a couple of others, knew exactly what DJ done was a huge mistake on his part and was ready to see how it all goes down once the three men, known as The Shield, gets their revenge.

* * *

Watching the match between DJ vs Albert Del Rio on one of the TV's in the back, The Shield watched closely at how DJ kept looking around every now and again as if he was waiting on them to appear any moment now. No, they wasn't that stupid to just walk out there and attack him when he was waiting on them. They knew he had back-up from the talks they heard backstage, and with how alert he was in his match, he was expecting them on his time. It wasn't going to happen on his time.

"Can you believe the idiot got in my match and attacked me with a fucking chair, then ask around for people to back him up during his match? If he is that scared, why'd he even mess with us in the first place?" asked Colby in annoyance, glaring at the TV when they showed an up close shot of DJ as he power bombed his opponent.

"And he is just waiting for us to come out. You can tell. He really is an idiot," Joe chuckled out, shaking his head as he fixed his belt.

"Don't worry my boys. We'll get our revenge on our time, not his," Jon spoke up from his spot on Joe's right, his arms crossed over his chest and his attention stuck on the TV.

"Our time better be soon because I'm itching to get my hands on him and to make him regret ever doing that," stated Colby, cracking his knuckles beneath his leather-gloves and growling in anger.

"Did either of you notice the kid April had with her earlier?" asked Jon, not taking his eyes away from the TV as he waited for an answer.

"What the hell, man? Yeah, but what about her?" asked Colby in confusion, looking at Joe who shrugged his shoulders.

"If all the talk backstage is true about him personally wanting to take us out," Jon started, slowly turning his attention to his friends and smirking. "We can make it even more personal."

"What are you going on about?" asked Colby, confusion written on his face as he started at Jon.

"Yeah, man. What does this have anything to do with that kid or April?"

"DJ is the kid's father," Jon simply answered, his attention going back to the TV just as the man in talk was kicked in the head by Alberto Del Rio.

"What? You can't be for sure about that," said Colby, shaking his head in disagreement as he looked at the TV, too.

"Do you remember Isabel Lewis?"

The two guys looked at one another in confusion before it dawned on them who the woman was. While neither Joe or Jon talked or became friends with Isabel, Colby occasionally spoke to her backstage whenever he saw her, but didn't know much about her personally because she kept quiet about her life.

"Yeah. And?" Colby raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"Her and DJ were together for the longest time. They were engaged, if I'm not mistaken," replied Jon, taking his attention away from the TV to see his friends looking at each other. "That kid looks just like Isabel, and sadly has a mixture of DJ in her features."

"I really didn't get a good look at her, so I can't agree on that," said Joe, shaking his head and shrugging lazily.

"Wait. No, they were engaged and I did hear that they had a baby together, but she really never spoke about her personal life. It was as if she was scared to open up to me or something," explained Colby, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How about we'll keep a closer eye on DJ and that kid just to make sure, and then if it is his daughter, we'll make it personal?" asked Jon.

"Does this mean I won't be getting my hands on him, and teaching him a listen? Dammit, Jon! I seriously want to make him pay and even make him bleed just like he did me," Colby glared over at his friend and growled in frustration, uncrossing his arms and balling his fists up in anger.

"No, you'll still get your hands on him. We will still make him understand that you don't mess with us without learning a lesson in the end. He'll regret crossing paths with us, and we'll enjoy every bit of pain we put him through," Jon said darkly, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Rubbing his forearm against his opponents face, Dean Ambrose tried his hardest to ignore the CM Punk chants and keep his head in the game this time. Pulling away from the other guy, Ambrose grabbed him in a headlock then pushed his face against the top rope, dragging it along the rope while sending a sick smirk to the crowd. At the three count, the Referee pulled Ambrose off who instantly turned and got in his face.

"I have 'til five, Ref! Keep your hands off me," Dean Ambrose screamed out in a raspy and deep voice, his blue eye's staring intently at the Referee.

Without his knowledge, CM Punk quickly rolled up Ambrose back into a pin while he argued with the official, but only got the two count. Smacking the mat in frustration, Ambrose stood up and ran at Punk in anger, only to get stopped by one of his high kicks to the side of the head. Going in for the pin.

"One! Tw-," counted the Ref, quickly ending the two count when Ambrose kicked out of the pin.

Crawling over against the ropes, CM Punk leaned back against the bottom one and looked around at the crowd in the arena, listening to all the cheers, chants, and boos. He took it all in, loving every bit of the adrenaline it gave him like every time he stepped inside the ring. Whether it be just for a promo or a match, he appreciated the love and support he got from the fans.

Climbing to his knees, Ambrose balled up his fists and punched the mat in anger, glaring over at CM Punk who had a tired smile written on his face. Standing up slowly and growling out, he gives Punk a dimpled smirk as he watched the man get to his feet, their eyes watching each other closely.

Meeting one another in the middle of the ring, the two men threw a couple of punches and kicks back and forth before Ambrose gets the upper hand with a rough kick to Punk's midsection. Grabbing ahold of his head, Ambrose goes to plant his move, but CM Punk shoves him towards the ropes, the crowd going wild. Just as Ambrose runs off the ropes, Punk pulls him on his shoulders for the GTS, but Ambrose counters quickly and pushes him into the post, instantly falling behind him and rolling him up with a handful of the tights.

"One! Two! Thr-," The ref broke off when Punk kicks out.

"That was three! That was a three count! Do your job better, Ref!" Ambrose yelled at the official as he stood up and glared over at the man, pointing his index finger at him angrily.

"He got his shoulder up, Ambrose. Two count."

Turning around and ignoring him, Ambrose tilted his head to the side while walking around the ring, his gaze staying on CM Punk who was turning onto his side as he held his shoulder that hit the post moments ago, pain written across his face. Kneeling in the corner, he smirked evilly at Punk and shook his head slowly before standing back up.

"You brought this on yourself, Punk."

With Ambrose having his full attention on CM Punk and his mind in the match, he missed the mixed cheers and boos that instantly filled the arena even more until he felt the chair hit roughly against his back.

Dropping the chair in the middle of the ring, DJ grabbed the shoulder of Ambrose and turned him around, planting him onto the chair with a DDT in the blink of an eye. Walking over and asking for a microphone that was quickly handed to him, he walked back over to Ambrose who was still laying on his stomach and kneeled down beside him, grabbing a handful of his messy hair.

"First Rollins. Now Ambrose. Get ready Reigns because you're next, and just like these two," DJ said with the microphone to his mouth, his attention on the entrance of the stairs The Shield usually enter from. "You'll be put down, too."

Dropping the microphone and standing up, DJ smirked when he noticed the two guys coming quickly down the stairs to check on their friend. Sliding from underneath the bottom rope and walking backwards up the ramp, he watched as they jumped over the barricade and laughed, giving them a salute before turning and walking backstage.

* * *

"DJ, that was uncalled for. What did you accomplish with going after the Shield again, huh?" asked April in a heated voice, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at DJ.

It wasn't long until he got backstage and in his locker room that April came to grill him with questions, Annabelle in-toe. With not really being in the mood to deal with her questioning what he done, or what he may have planned in the future, he rolled his eyes while he began getting his things ready so he could leave.

"What did I accomplish? I showed everyone that, unlike everyone else back here, I'm not afraid of stepping up and going after those three guys on my own. That, unlike everyone in the locker rooms, I can take them down all by myself. I deserve so much than either of them guys and I'll get what I want by doing things my way," answered DJ in a confident voice as he pulled on his dark blue-jean jacket.

"What you showed everyone is that you're really stupid, and you've just dug yourself deeper in the hole you're already in. You seriously signed your own death wish. You should've just left the past behind you," stated April angrily, watching as he packed his things.

"Well, you know what? You should really stay out of my business from now on. What I do does not concern April Mendez, so do me a favor and leave me alone," DJ spat out, sending a glare her way while zipping up his bag.

"That's hard to do since I watch your daughter as if I'm her parent. Hell, I think I spend more time with her than you do, which is pretty sad if you ask me," April said coldly.

"I didn't ask you. Don't you worry about watching her anymore," said DJ.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means what it sounds like it means," answered DJ, pulling the straps of his bag over his shoulders and grabbing the handle of his suitcase. "Ready, Anna?" DJ asked his daughter, looking over at the young girl.

With the straps of her peace sign book bag over her shoulders and her stuffed bear under her left arm, Annabelle stood in the doorway of the locker room. With being too tired and scared to say anything, she simply answered with a slight nod of her head.

"Are you serious right now, DJ? No way am I letting you leave her with just anyone. Hell, who would you get to watch her? Right now, not many people like you," said April, shaking her head as she walked closer to Annabelle.

"I can easily get someone, April. You can quickly be replaced," DJ chuckled out, opening the locker room door and grasping his daughter's shoulder tightly, pushing her out the door while keeping his attention on April. "I'll leave her with whoever I want, and it sure as hell not you."

"You can't do this, David. She needs a female figure in her life, and aside from Celeste, I'm all she has. She's comfortable with being around me, and she knows I can give her the care and love she needs."

"What she really needs is her father, and I'm always going to be here for her," DJ retorted, walking out of the room behind Annabelle.

"Like hell. She needs to be with someone who truly loves her, and someone who she isn't scared to death of."

Stopping in the hallway behind his daughter, DJ slowly turned around and anger was clearly written upon his face. One thing people knew that were close to him, DJ had a bad anger problem and when he got angry about something, it wasn't a good thing for the person he was angry at. That is one thing his late fiance knew very well.

"Scared to death of?" asked DJ in a low and dark voice, anger seen in his eyes. "What the hell do you mean by that? Does that kid look scared to you?" DJ pointed to his daughter, his glare staying on April.

"The way you handle things with her crosses the line. She always seem terrified of leaving with you, and every time I watch her she either always has another mysterious bruise or burn on her, that she's afraid to even talk about how she got them," explained April, looking sadly at Annabelle who looked overly tired.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. The way I handle things? And what way is that? Enlighten me, please," DJ said, letting go of his suitcase and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You use a leather belt as punishment, and you hit her way too hard with it. You've fucking burned her with your cigarette numerous times when she slept too long and wouldn't wake up the first time you try to get her up," April balled her hands up in fists beside her as she said that, the things he does to his own daughter making her sick. "You've threatened her so much that she's terrified of saying or doing the wrong things so she tries to keep quiet."

"That's how I was punished as I kid, and look at me. I'm still alive and healthy. I'm the father and what I do with my own daughter isn't nobody's business, but my own," said DJ, grabbing the handle of his suitcase and turned around to see his daughter yawning quietly. "Lets head out, Annie."

Annie. She hasn't heard that name since her mother was alive, and it almost made her calm at hearing it again. Almost. If it came from anyone else, but her father, she would've been calm. But she didn't want to question it or think much about the name.

"Can I at least tell her goodnight and everything?" asked April, glaring at the back of DJ's head.

"Sure. Don't forget to also tell her goodbye while you're at it," DJ replied, nodding his head towards April to let his daughter know she had permission.

Walking slowly to April, Annabelle was instantly pulled into a tight and warm hug by April, who kneeled just before she got to her. With her teddy bear in her right hand, she wrapped her arms around April's neck and hugged her tightly back, not wanting to let go. She understood what her father meant, and as much as she didn't want it to happen, she knew it was her father's choice and she had no say so in it. No one did.

"Listen, sweetie. You understand that I won't be watching you anymore for awhile, right?" asked April when they pulled apart, trying to get straight to the point.

With not knowing what to say, Annabelle simply nodded her head.

"I don't want this, but you know your father. You be good for him, and if you ever need me, you come find me, okay?" asked April in a soft voice where only the two of them could hear. At getting another quick nod, she continued with saying, "Always remember that I love you so much. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you to God and back. Teddy does, too," replied Annabelle, holding her teddy bear up to her chest and smiling a little, but the smile didn't reach her eye's.

"I love you and Teddy. Lots."

Grasping the sides of Annabelle's head, April pulled her close and kissed her cheeks, forehead then nose before pulling her back into another hug. At feeling the hug returned much tighter, she tried her hardest not to break down at the thought of not being able to be around Annabelle because of a stupid argument.

Pulling away from the young girl, April whispered in her right ear, "I'll make sure you're safe real soon, sweetie. I promise."

"C'mon, Annie."

At the sound of her father, Annabelle quickly kissed April's cheek before turning and walking towards her father who was holding out his free hand. Not questioning why he was acting like an actual father, she slipped her small hand into his much larger one and stole one more glance at the woman she's known since she was born. Another smile that didn't reach her eyes, the young girl was pulled down the hallway and away from her comfort zone.

"Soon, Annabelle," whispered April, watching the two disappear around the corner and out of sight, a sadness feeling hitting her instantly at finally realizing what just happened.

* * *

Tossing his US Championship Belt on the table and picking up the steel chair, Jon threw it across the room and growled in anger, hearing the chair bang loudly against the locker room wall and fall to the carpeted floor. He was beyond pissed, and he was done with waiting on the right time for their revenge.

"That Son of a bitch has really got it coming to him now. Putting his hands on Colby and then me? Who does that prick think he is?" asked Jon, walking back and forth, rubbing the back of his head as thoughts ran through his head.

"We'll deal with him. Right now, clean yourself up," said Joe in a calm voice, handing Jon another towel.

"Dude, he really got you with that DDT. If it doesn't stop bleeding you may need stitches," stated Colby, watching Jon closely as he winced in pain while holding the damp towel to his forehead.

"Nah, the blood is slowly stopping."

From the impact of his forehead banging against the steel chair in the ring, Jon knew instantly that it opened him up. With being in enough death matches involving him getting cut up and stitched, he knew it wasn't that bad enough for him to get stitched up. DJ would have even more heat headed his way if he did make any of them get stitches, and right now it isn't looking too good for him.

"I had a feeling something was up when we was banned from ringside by a request from an unknown source. We now know who that person was," said Colby as he paced across the floor in front of Jon, rubbing his beard.

"I really want to see what he has up his sleeve to try and take me out. He already has a death wish that he signed himself," Joe shook his head, crossing his arms and watching Colby pace back and forth.

"His death wish is coming sooner than he thinks. Colby, you get first shot at him since he targeted you first," ordered Jon, dabbing his forehead a little before tossing the towel on the table beside his Championship Belt and rolling his head around, cracking his neck.

"Oh, I'm going to love this. I'll enjoy the pain he'll be going through, and I will definitely make sure to spill some blood out of him," Colby said with a sinister smile, cracking his knuckles and nodding his head.

"I will enjoy watching you put him through as much pain as you can without seriously hurting him and getting yourself in trouble. Oh, what he has coming his way," said Jon, giving his friends a dimpled smirk and a dark chuckle.

"He only put it all on himself because of jealousy."

At the familiar voice that suddenly joined them, the three guys turned their attention towards the doorway where Phil was leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, April standing a little behind him. Phil was already dressed and ready to leave, but wanted to give The Shield a visit before he left the arena.

"The guy thinks he's got what it takes to be in this business so he wants to show everyone he's better than you three, put together. But look at how he's going about with it. Jumping you from behind instead of facing you man to man, face to face," explained Phil, scratching the back of his neck and raising his eyebrows.

"With how he's going about with all this, it's just pissing us off even more than we already are. He has our full attention, and he'll wish he didn't," replied Jon, cracking his knuckles and titling his head from side to side, anger still on his face.

"You do know he's the one who talked to Tyler about having you two banned from being anywhere near ringside, right?" asked Phil, pointing from Colby to Joe.

"Had a feeling something was up from the beginning. Tyler will be hearing from us later," answered Colby.

"Let me guess. You knew about his plan again, right? Are you here to apologize like last time? Well, don't bother," Jon said in anger, glaring over at April as he stepped closer towards the two of them.

"Hey, you need to cool it and lose the attitude, Jon," said Phil, placing his hand against Jon's chest and lightly pushing him away.

At the anger in Jon's voice, April stepped back a little and turned her brown eyes away from him to the dirty floor, not wanting to argue with anyone else right now with how drained she felt. Drained from worrying about Annabelle, and how she'd go about with asking help from the three men who seemed beyond angry at the moment.

"No, I didn't know what he had planned this time. I would've told you three if he told me what he had up his sleeve, but I didn't only because I didn't know," explained April quickly, in a soft voice as she looked up at Jon.

"Why should I believe you? You didn't tell us before, why would you tell us now?"

"Lose your attitude, Jon, or I'll make you," warned Phil, pushing Jon back again when he walked closer.

"Why are you here?" asked Colby, his attention on April as he tried pulling Jon back and getting him under control.

"I want to ask a favor," April answered in a quiet voice, wringing her hands together in front of her.

"No," Jon simply answered, turning away from them and started pacing the room.

"Hear her out, guys. Tell them, April."

"If you want to make it real personal, could you maybe," April started, looking around as her mind went blank and she wasn't sure exactly how to ask them now.

"We are gonna make it personal. As personal as we can make it because we already have a plan," Joe stated.

"And like hell if we'll tell you. Who knows? You may go straight to him and tell him right as you leave here," Jon spat out, glaring back at April while he paced.

"No, that won't be happening. DJ and I had a disagreement about something personal earlier, and I'm wanting to help you three get back at him," explained April, sending the three of them a hopeful look.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Colby.

"Make sure you take his little girl away from him."

At hearing that, the three guys looked at one another and shared a smirk. With already knowing that kid was his daughter after keeping an eye on them for the last week, it was just confirmed by someone who knew the truth and the red light that stopped them from putting their plan into action suddenly turned to green.

"That was actually what we already had planned, and trust me," said Jon, tilting his head to look at April and grinning in a sinister way, he continued saying, "it'll happen our way. Not yours, or even yours," Jon pointed from April to Phil.


End file.
